


In His Heart & Mind

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [26]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Alone Together, Although nothing heated happens in this, Attraction, Because they deserve love and happiness, Beers, Black Character(s), Blushing, Consensual Touching, Cuddling, Emotions, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, For these two (with them being in a relationship), Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gentleness, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort [in a way], Intimacy, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Male Slash, Peaceful, Referenced Drinking, Silence, Sleeping Together, Slight Internalized Homophobia (just a bit of it), Spooning, Staring, Thinking about him and other stuff, Warm, [both of them are (secretly)], bisexual guys, closeness, implied sexual tension, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Come to me. In the night hours. I will wait for you. And I can't sleep. 'Cause thoughts devour. Thoughts of you consume. I can't help but love you. Even though I try not to. I can't help but want you. I know that I'd die without you. Stay with me a little longer. I will wait for you. Shadows creep. And want grows stronger. Deeper than the truth. I can't help but love you. Even though I try not to. I can't help but want you. I know that I'd die without you. I can't help but be wrong in the dark. 'Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts. I can't help but love you. Even though I try not to. I can't help but want you. I know that I'd die without you. I can't help but be wrong in the dark. 'Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts. 'Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts.'
Relationships: Franklin Clinton & Lamar Davis, Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis
Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	In His Heart & Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pansexualweirdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexualweirdo/gifts).



> I wrote this for you, so I'm hoping that you love it 💚♡

That night was nice, dark and cold out there, like it usually is. Although it's warm inside. 

They are alone together (well except for Chop being outside, can't forget about him). 

Both guys spend their time drinking in silence, while in the living room and on that couch, without the tv to create background noise. 

So everything was quiet, silent between them for awhile. They drank alcohol, some beers with each other as they slowly got drunk. With one another. Like old times. All they want is to be close again. Just like before. 

Eventually, that silence was almost unbearable, like they both longed for something but couldn't say anything to break this silence. Until finally one of them did something about it. 

Franklin gets closer to him. He watched as Lamar's eyes widened slightly now. 

He waited for Lamar to say 'I don't get down like that' and 'what the fuck are you doing? I'm not gay'. To say all that, if anything, then to run out of there and away from him. 

Franklin noticed that Lamar hasn't moved yet. It still didn't stop his thinking. He kept going though. 

His own heart raced, wondering if he was making a mistake, but it was too late for second guessing now.

It was like his body was moving on it's own. Like his mind was already made. 

He was so close to Lamar, that he could feel this other dark-skinned male's breath, already breathless by the tension. 

That silence between them was so thick that you could probably cut it with a knife. It was really bad, heavy even. Not as much as Lamar's breathing though. 

His mind panicked as it was racing. Just like his own heartbeat. 

_He's going to push him away. He shouldn't do this. Or it's wrong. Is it?_

Franklin started pulling away, when he felt someone had grabbed his arm, knowing it was Lamar. He looked at him. He saw that expression on this other male's face, in those dark eyes, he just knew something was there. 

He remembered what Lamar had said to him earlier on the phone. He knows something is going on with this guy that he's close to. Something was wrong. 

_"..I got a lot of shit going on right now." Lamar talked like he was depressed or something, not in the mood to be happy, very sad even._

Franklin already knew why. 

That this other male was lonely. This look in his eyes, he knows it. 

It was sadness. Like he was quietly begging Franklin not to leave him alone. There was a faded look in his eyes. Like he's saying something to him, in a quiet way, almost like 'please stay with me, if even a bit longer' and Franklin can't find it in his heart to deny him that. 

He actually wants to stay with him, very close to Lamar, and to never leave him. 

"Lamar.." Franklin whispered to him. 

Lamar also had his stare on him. "..Franklin-" 

Franklin didn't let him finish what he was probably gonna say. He cut him off. 

He leaned in, putting his lips to Lamar's. He kissed him, passionately, like he meant it. Which he does. He has always had feelings for Lamar. He just kept them secret from him. 

Lamar had hummed softly in shock, but he melted in it. It was obvious that Franklin really knows how to kiss. So he lets him take the lead. It made him get slightly flustered. He held in a moan. If Franklin kissed like this, then how was the sex gonna be? Hopefully passionate but gentle.. 

His thoughts got his blush to darken into a reddish shade. 

He was closing his eyes, for a few seconds, shutting them tightly. 

Thankfully it seemed like Franklin didn't mind that at all. Lamar knew his own heart wouldn't be able to take it right now, maybe anyway. 

Franklin saw that, thinking Lamar was adorable sometimes. He deepened this kiss, slowly and carefully. He made a hum in it himself. He puts his fingers through Lamar's hair, in a gentle way. It seemed like he wanted to be affectionate towards him, during all this, that night. 

He tasted him. He loved how soft that Lamar's lips are. He touched him, through the other male's shirt. He was touching Lamar's back, mostly on his spine. 

Lamar shivered slightly. He loves Franklin's touch. 

Although he doesn't want to have sex all the way at that moment. He just wanted this closeness and intimacy with him. 

He was still blushing. But shaking too, shivering in nervousness, an unsure look. In his eyes, as he gripped onto Franklin's shoulders, then those arms which had a grip of their own on him. He felt like he was drowning, overwhelmed with emotion. All his feelings which poured out are shown now to Franklin. He wants to stay there with him. 

Franklin wanted to stay close to Lamar a bit longer too. In his heart, he knew that already. 

He noticed what Lamar felt too, as he pulled apart from that kiss (to breathe and talk), although he's staying where he was. He stares at him, understanding what was wrong. He snapped out of it. He smiled softly, gently even. "We don't have to do that tonight.." He gets it. If he was being honest, he wanted to just be close to him without that way, they could do this some other time. He wasn't gonna rush it with him, wanting to take things slow with Lamar, having genuine feelings of love for him. 

Lamar appeared shocked yet relieved too. "Really?" 

Franklin still had a smile, nodding to that now. "Yeah, let's just cuddle." 

Lamar let a shy but happy smile get on his own lips. He nodded at that. 

He also felt it as Franklin grabs onto his wrist. He lets him do that. He feels relaxed and even safe with him. It truly made him feel calm and at ease with everything. 

They walked downstairs and into Frank's room, there was only a lamp light on, which just lit part of the room around them. Franklin turned it off. 

That moonlight shined down in there now and illuminated everything, especially the bed, these white sheets. 

Franklin turns around to strip. 

Lamar did the same thing, turning himself. He blushes once more. He had these thoughts in his mind. Which wouldn't seem to quiet down. 

_'Fucking hell..what's wrong with him? It's not like he hasn't seen Franklin like that before..well, maybe not..but why was he getting flustered again, of all times... It's not like they're gonna have sex..'_

He felt inner frustration and embarrassment. Because of all that, this slight thinking had made him feel like that. 

Franklin has another smile, touching Lamar's shoulder now, also with such gentleness. Strangely enough. 

Though Lamar appreciated it, secretly. It made him relax and stop overthinking everything. 

Lamar eyed him, noticing that Franklin had on dark gray sweatpants (some boxers under it), although he was shirtless and barefoot to sleep. 

He decided it was his turn, he didn't have anything really to sleep in, so he thought that what he's in now would do. He takes off his own shirt, shoes, and socks. Now he was shirtless and barefoot too. He only had his long, green shorts on (with boxers underneath as well). 

They just get in bed, without any blankets on yet, their heads on pillows. Both guys noticed how much colder these bed sheets are, their skin was darker than it, the moonlight hadn't even compared to that. 

Both of them felt coldness, a chilly breeze, coming in through outside from the open window. It made them feel calm. 

They got comfortable there, relaxing and resting in that bed, with each other. 

Lamar turned around, not facing him. He felt like his heart would burst if he were to stare at him. 

He was leaning on those comfy sheets, that softness. To relax himself now. 

Although he feels it as Franklin gets close again. 

Franklin was doing that instead, looking at him, like he couldn't help himself. 

Now he just wants to do this, while they're both still awake. Especially to give him some kisses and small touches too. 

He was kissing that other dark-skinned male's back, on Lamar's spine. He heard it as Lamar was breathing heavily but not uncomfortably. Which was a relief to him. He kissed Lamar's neck again next, leaving a slight mark on that skin there, on this dark tattooed part of it. 

Lamar let out another shiver, almost a soft noise or hum, to that. He shuts his eyes, for just a second. He breathed quietly. 

Franklin wraps his arms around him. He was spooning Lamar from behind. He holds him. 

Lamar let him do what he wants. Although his breath was off, but he enjoyed being with him either way. He stays quiet now.

Until he hears Franklin say something to him. 

"You okay?" It was asked in a genuine way. 

But it almost ruined the moment for Lamar, considering he took it in another way, like Franklin was teasing him or something like that. 

"I-I'm fine..!" Lamar yelled at him, loudly. When he realized that, his face heated up, like he was burned or something similar to it. He got very quiet, so silent. Which was strange for him to do. He's tall, so to hide himself, he buried his face into the mattress. In hopes that he'll disappear with how embarrassed he felt. 

Although, even through everything that just happened, Franklin didn't mind. In fact, he thought that Lamar was even more adorable than before. Secretly. He will keep that to himself though, for his thoughts only. 

Franklin made Lamar turn around so that they're facing each other once more. 

He smiled at him, lovingly. "That's good. I was just making sure." He touched him with such gentleness too. 

Lamar didn't say anything to that. He just blushed a bit again. Although he was appreciating how Franklin acted towards him, like always. He wanted to be held, kissed and loved, by him. 

Franklin gives him that and more, he's his everything, he admitted this to himself. He leans in, over to him. He gave another kiss to Lamar now. Slowly again. 

Lamar hums again, softer than usual now. 

He was thinking about it, all of that, in his mind. 

No matter how hard he tried, Lamar can't stay away from Franklin, to be with ladies and not think of another guy. Nothing ever worked. So finally he just accepted his feelings. He loved him. He cared for him. He admits this to himself.

Franklin was staring at that other dark-skinned male, warmly and deeply in Lamar's eyes. He listened to Lamar's heartbeat. 

Lamar also stared at him, silently, into Franklin's eyes. He feels love from him. 

After awhile it seemed like, they pulled away from each other, although they still stayed there. 

There was a nice silence between them. A warm feeling in them. 

They're cuddling one another now, listening to just each other's breathing again. They felt comforted and loved by that intimate closeness. 

Both of these dark skinned guys are taking in each other's warmth and scents, a familiar sweetness of cocoa butter. 

It was comforting to both of them, especially with how they feel warmer than ever, within their bodies against each other. 

Franklin was pulling him even closer. He wrapped his arms around Lamar, although not too tightly, holding him. 

Lamar was wrapping his own arms around him too. He leaned on Franklin, also staying close to him. He still takes in that warmth, slowly falling asleep. He had closed his eyes again. 

Franklin does the same thing. He shut his own eyes, closing them, to sleep with him. 

They cuddled, nuzzled and snuggled against one another. They fall asleep, eventually. They slept peacefully even, with each other. 

After that, they felt peaceful while sleeping this way, for the rest of that night. In between silent heartbeats. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect this to be that long xD Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed reading this [especially you, whom I wrote it for] 💙♡ 
> 
> Also, btw, that song in the description is called 'War Of Hearts' by Ruelle


End file.
